The present invention relates to method and apparatus for automatically generating program, and more particularly to method and apparatus for supporting development of a computer program by using a processing system.
An apparatus for supporting development of a computer program by using a processing system is disclosed in "System Development Support Software EAGLE", Hitach Hyoron, Vol. 66, No. 3, pages 19-24. In this apparatus, a plurality of program parts are stored as a library and selectively used in accordance with type and manner of use of data (EAGLE part library management function). In this function, a plurality of program parts are prepared as standard parts, and some of them are manually selected in accordance with the type of data to assemble a program. However, it has no function to modify the selected program parts to optimum ones in accordance with the manner of use of the data. Accordingly, it is necessary to manually add or modify the program parts of the generated program in accordance with the manner of use of the data. As a result, even if the quality and reliability of the program parts for generating the program are high, the resulting program may be of low quality and additional test and debugging are required. This renders the system development time long.
Further, since the program parts are manually selected in accordance with the manner of use and the type of the data, a man-power is required and the system development time is long because of selection time. If the number of program parts is set to be low in order to shorten the selection time, the application and utility of the program are restricted.